Una Despedida no Siempre es un Adiós
by Menko'Uzumaki
Summary: "Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta, que una despedida, no necesariamente significa un adiós. Tal vez e incluso, esta pueda significar un nuevo comienzo." Oneshot [KagaKuro]


Tanto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí.

Primer oneshot, que escribo del anime y de la pareja.

Espero que les guste y lamento si esto salio muy occ... Oh muy cursi xD

A leer~~

* * *

Una Despedida no Siempre es un Adiós

 **I**

El tiempo había pasado lento y constante. Dos largos años habían pasado y ahora aquellos que se consideraron la generación milagrosa estaban próximos a graduarse, y por lo mismo se habían retirado de sus respectivos equipos después de la WinterCup de su tercer año para prepararse como se debe para los exámenes de la Universidad, o pensar en su futuro después de la preparatoria.

Sn embargo. No todos tenían lo mismo en mente. En la escuela preparatoria Seirin, después proclamarse de nueva cuenta campeones de campeones en la WnterCup de ese año, cierto pelirrojo había estado más irritable de lo normal.

Kagami simplemente se estaba volviendo loco. Sus padres se habían encargado de resolverle todo su futuro sin su consentimiento, inscribiéndolo en una prestigiosa universidad al sur de Los Angeles. Donde se suponía estudiaría un programa en Negocios y Administración de Empresas para prepararse y ser el próximo en dirigir la empresa de su padre.

Sin embargo, había algo por lo cual aquello no le removía las entrañas, algo que jamás se imaginó sentir por quien lo sentía, algo que le quitaba el sueño y le llenaba el pecho de un montón de emociones que algo en su interior quemaba con una calidez tan grande, que estaba seguro que si sentía eso por el resto de sus días, algún día moriría sin ningún remordimiento.

Algo, que comúnmente denominábamos, _Amor._

Algo, que Kagami Taiga no sentía por cualquier persona, algo que no sentía por una mujer, si no para su mejor amigo y sombra: Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **II**

Los días tranquilos en Seirn se estaban acabando, pronto tomaría la decisión que le daría un camino que seguir en su vida. Un camino que lo llevaría a un tranquilo y pacifico futuro.

O así lo suponía. Se sentía intranquilo, algo en su interior se removía y subía por su estómago hasta apagarse en su garganta, quemándolo, dejándole un mal sabor de boca, cada que alguien hablaba de sus próximos y no muy lejanos " _futuros"_ , de lo que harían de su vida y a lo que pensaban dedicarse cuando se graduaran y fueran a la Universidad, a alcanzar sus sueño.

Pero para él había algo diferente, algo que no cuadraba.

Algo que le impedía ver con claridad sus metas, que aunque ya las había pensado desde hace mucho, ahora le hacían sentirse atascado, atorado en una enorme zanja que le impedía moverse con libertad, que le impedía avanzar y llegar a donde sea que el camino que ya había planeado le llevaría.

Kuroko Tetsuya no sabía que le pasaba, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo o porque. Pero reconocía a la perfección aquel sentimiento. Sin embargo ahora era más intenso, más frustrante por el hecho de que no era una despedida si no un hasta luego.

Frustrante por el hecho de saber que era, y no poder detenerlo.

Frustrante porque… No estaba solo, pero una indescriptible soledad le consumía.

O eso, era lo que el creía que suponía.

 **III**

\- Les deseamos lo mejor-senpai

\- Esperemos que puedan asistir a nuestros próximos partidos o tan siquiera estar al tanto

\- ¡Muchas Gracias por este año!

El equipo entero coreaba porras y palabras de aliento para sus superiores, que si bien ya se habían retirado hace tiempo, estos se graduarían en unos días y no los verían más por los pasillos de la escuela, platicando, sonriendo, alardeando sobre todos los logros que habían tenido en esos años.

Una fiesta sorpresa es lo que les habían preparado. El gimnasio estaba adornado delicadamente con serpentinas, globos, y algunos moños de colores aquí y allá que le daban un toque alegre, justo como Seirin era. Sobre el auditorio, amarrado de lado a lado, una enorme manta con un "Felicidades Graduados" en él, hecho no solo para los chicos de Seirin, si no para los próximos alumnos de grado superior que se graduaran justo ahí, en el gimnasio de su amada preparatoria en unos pocos días.

Aida derramo unas cuantas lágrimas, ella era la única que siempre se quedaba, ya que había decidió seguir entrenando a Seirin y llevarlo a la gloria cuantas veces fuera necesario, estudiando arduamente los fines de semana para poder con su carrera en Cultura Física y Deportes, para ser ahora si, una entrenadora hecha y derecha.

Los menores igual lloraron, abrazaron a sus senpais, se tomaron un montón de fotografías para el recuerdo, celebraron, platicaron, jugaron un pequeño partido amistoso y finalmente de a poco el gimnasio fue quedando solo.

Los chicos habían recogido, se habían despedido con unas cuantas lágrimas y se habían retirado, dejándolo ahí, meditando con un balón de básquet entre las manos.

\- Sé que estás ahí, será mejor que no me saques un susto cuando justo cuando estoy a punto de encestar… Eso siempre fue molesto, Kuroko.

De entre las sombras, el pequeño chico salió con una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios, mirando al muchacho más alto a los ojos, soltando una pequeña risita cuando el pelirrojo bufo molesto y le lanzo el balón, para que en un pase, anotara un limpio Alley-Oop.

Soltó un grito de victoria, eso siempre se sentía bien, y giro sobre sus zapatos para encarar al pequeño peliceleste con su puño listo para chocarlo contra el otro, cuando se quedó de pie. Petrificado con el puño en lo alto. Mirando sorprendido a su pequeña sombra, quien por primera vez, en esos años de conocerlo le daba la imagen más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Tetsuya aferraba sus puños a su chaqueta, mordía levemente sus labios, estaba sonrojado y temblaba un poco, resistiendo lo que sus cristalinos ojos querían dejar escapar.

\- ¿Kuroko?

\- No quiero…-susurro-

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- ¡No quiero!... –grito, asustando un poco al pelirrojo y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, derramando lagrimas sin poder evitarlo- ¡NO QUIERO QUE ESTO ACABE! ¡NO QUIERO IRME! ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO! ¡NO QUIERO ALEJARME DE MIS AMIGOS! ¡DEL BASQUET! ¡DE ESTE EQUIPO! ¡DE MI LUZ!... ¡NO QUIERO ALEJARME DE TI KAGAMI-KUN!

El silencio solo era interrumpido por los sollozos que Kuroko, quien se tallaba los ojos con la manga de su gakuran queriendo evitar seguir derramar más lágrimas.

Kagami estaba petrificado. No sabía que hacer o que decir.

Soltó un amargo suspiro, tomando una de las manos de Kuroko, aferrándola con fuerza en un firme agarre, mientras con su mano libre se rascaba la nuca casi con desesperación.

\- Kuroko escucha…

\- ¡No!... –interrumpió el más pequeño- Ya sé que es tonto, que estoy siendo infantil, lo siento, pero…

\- Vuelvo a Los Estados Unidos…

De repente el parloteo de Kuroko ceso al igual que sus lágrimas. Levanto el rostro para ver el tranquilo y serio rostro de Kagami quien le miraba de una manera tan profunda que quemaba.

El peliceleste reacciono, frunció el ceño y se abalanzó contra su compañero. Golpeándolo sin parar a diestra y siniestra, derramando más lagrimas pero esta vez de impotencia.

\- ¡BAKAGAMI! EN SERIO NO TIENES DELICADEZA, ERES IDIOTA DE NACIMIENTO, ES QUE NO VEZ LA SITUACIÓN, COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ALGO ASÍ A LA LIGERA DESPUÉS DE LO QUE YO DIJE… A OCULTÁRMELO A MI, NO ERA TU SOMBRA, TU MEJOR AMIGO… -los golpes cesaron y sus puños se aferraron a la camisa de Taiga a la altura de su pecho mientras sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza y frustración- Que pretendías diciéndome eso ahora…

\- Lo siento…

Kuroko abrió los ojos de golpe, a pesar de no haberle causado tanto daño al más alto, este lloraba. En silencio, sin hacer ruido, había estado llorando, dejando que el se desahogara, mientras este se aguantaba la misma impotencia que el… o incluso aún _más que la de el_

\- Kagami-kun…

\- Lo siento… Estaba tan concentrado en buscar una manera de decírtelo sin dañarte, que termine alejándote de mí, hiriéndote aún más… Kuroko… Regreso a Los Ángeles, a estudiar, para dirigir la empresa de papá en un futuro, en un futuro en donde no estás tú.

Aquello le heló la sangre, sus ojos se perdieron en la nada, y sintió como iba faltándole aire de apoco. Se sentía mareado, algo en su pecho se quebró.

\- Pero yo no quiero eso…

Respirando con normalidad, observo a Kagami, quien se enderezaba, acomodándolo mejor entre sus piernas para quedar cara a cara, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, esos ojos rojos con tantas emociones, le devolvieron a la vida. Su corazón se aceleró, y sus manos se aferraron a los hombros de Taiga nervioso, sin saber que hacer o que decir.

\- Porque yo…

Kagami siguió hablando, mientras juntaba sus labios con los de Tetsuya en un lento pero profundo beso de reconocimiento, llenándolos a ambos de una calidez tan grande, que se desbordaría en cualquier momento.

\- Yo no quiero alejarme de ti, porque me gustas, estoy loca y perdidamente enamorado de ti, _te amo Tetsuya._

Lloro, y no supo porque, se aferró al cuello del mayor sollozando sin parar.

Aferrándose a la existencia de Taiga, de su luz.

Mientras este con cuidado le separo un poco, besando sus labios de nuevo, con ímpetu, con pasión, con un montón de sentimientos que se transmitan sin palabras y con miles de besos llenos de amor de los cuales, solo la duela, en medio de la oscuridad del gimnasio, aquella noche, una de sus últimas en Seirn fue testigo.

 **IV**

Muchos a su alrededor lloraban a pulmón abierto, aferrándose a sus amistades, celebrando y al mismo tiempo transmitiendo toda la nostalgia y melancolía que sentía por tener que separarse.

Furihata iba a ir a la misma universidad que él, no iban en la misma rama, mientras Furi se iba ir por la literatura, él iba por una licenciatura en educación preescolar pero tenían algunas clases juntos. Fukuda iría a estudiar Comercio, Kawahara Recursos Humanos en diferentes universidades. Y finalmente Kagami, regresaba a América, a seguir con el legado de los Kagami, estudiando Negocios y Administración de empresas en el país que lo vio crecer.

Todos se separaban, y entre lágrimas, sonrisas y abrazos habían prometido llamarse de vez en cuando, no olvidarse, seguir recordando con emoción y alegría esos días en los que alguna vez fueron los titulares del equipo de la Preparatoria Seirin.

Para finalmente, con un grito de su temible entrenadora, acomodarse para una foto conmemorativa, una foto que iba a guardar, todos esos hermosos y difíciles momentos que les ayudaron a convertirse en lo que ahora eran.

Una pequeña familia.

 **V**

Suspiro cansado viendo los sakuras danzando de aquí a haya soltando una lluvia rosa que inundaba el lugar.

Recordaba aquellos árboles, aquel camino que siguió para llenar una ficha para pertenecer al equipo de Baloncesto, su primer día de clases.

Siendo ignorado por todos. Mirando a la lejanía a aquel que ahora era muy importante para él.

\- Kuroko

La voz gruesa tan conocida como el, lo saco de sus pensamientos, sonrojado vio al hombre frente a él, frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada.

\- Kagami-kun… Pensé que ya te habías ido…

\- Pues fíjate que no, vine a darte algo

\- Que…-

La pregunta quedo inconclusa cuando sobre sus manos fue depositado un pequeño botón. Se sonrojo y alarmado observo como el pelirojo le miraba con picardía. Mientras lentamente desabrochaba el gakuran del peliceleste, para después hacer lo mismo con su camiseta.

\- ¿¡Q-que crees que haces!?

\- Te robo tu segundo botón

Guardo silencio y sumamente sonrojado se dejó hacer. Kagami sonrió victorioso viendo como el más grande trofeo el pequeño botón entre sus manos.

\- ¿Quién te contó sobre eso?

\- Las chicas que querían quitármelo, cuando me negué y pedí una explicación.

\- Bakagami… -murmuro molesto.- Tu…

\- Me voy mañana –interrumpió- ¿Iras a despedirte cierto?

\- T-tan pronto…

\- Si me quedaba aquí más tiempo me iba a ser imposible irme… Kuroko…

\- ¿Q-que? –Pregunto bajito, desviando la mirada y sonrojado, ya que el más alto se acercaba cada vez más a su rosto- Kagami-kun… -de sus labios salió un susurro quebrado- Por favor… No lo hagas más difícil… -termino apretando los ojos con fuerza, aferrando sus puño al pecho del mayor.

\- Te amo…

Fue lo último que dijo Kagami para besarle con amor la frente, dar media vuelta alejándose lento, gritando un "¡Ni se te vaya a ocurrir deshacerte de mí botón enano!"

Y lento frente a él, aquel ser que le causaba tantas emociones se alejaba, salía de su campo visual. Dejándole un dolor en el pecho. Una desesperación inmensa de ir tras él y abrazarlo. Pero algo, lo mantenía pegado aun al piso, mientras lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse a ese desgastado botón entre sus manos.

 **VI**

El día había llegado, y no solo él había ido a despedirse, sus viejos compañeros de equipo, los chicos que ahora formaban el equipo de Seirin y extrañamente la Generación de los Milagros y sus inseparables compañeros estaban ahí, despidiéndose y riñendo con el pelirrojo que aunque lo negara, se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar y abrazar a todo mundo.

Mientras el, se quedó atrás, esperando el momento oportuno.

Cuando todos acabaron de despedirse a su manera y molestar al de cabello rojo. Se acercó lento y cabizbajo.

Kuroko Tetsuya al fin se dio cuenta que toda esa maraña de sentimientos de soledad, que había tenido que pasar ese último año en Seirin era solo una tapadera para lo que realmente sentía, era la verdadera razón por la que no quería que aquello acabase, que todos tomaran caminos distintos… Que, Kagami se alejara de él.

\- Lamento… -susurro muy bajo, incapaz de verle a los ojos- Lamento que esto no haya funcionado…

Kagami le miro incrédulo y luego rio con ternura.

\- ¿Qué esto no haya funcionado? Qué demonios dices tonto, esto funciono de maravilla, pude jugar baloncesto con el mejor equipo que pudo haber y habrá en Japón, supere grandes metas, vencí a poderosos contrincantes, aprendí muchas cosas importantes, y ¿sabes qué? Todo eso fue gracias a ti, gracias a que estuviste ahí para mí, apoyándome, corrigiéndome, ayudándome a ser quien soy… Kuroko, por todas y cada una de esas cosas fue que esto funciono… Hey mírame… -susurro encorvándose un poco, levantando su rostro del mentón mirando con ternura como esos hermosos ojos azules derramaban lagrimas cristalinas y saladas- Eres hermoso sabes.

\- Kagami-kun…-reprocho entre sollozos, avergonzado, limpiando las lágrimas que caían con insistencia de sus ojos

Taiga rio divertido, y con cuidado junto su frente con la del menor.

\- Por eso y muchas cosas más, _gracias Tetsu._ Por hacerme quien soy, por apoyarme cuando más lo necesitaba, por ser mi sombra, por permitirme decirte esto aunque sea como despedida… Al menos por ahora…

\- Que cosas estas diciendo… – murmuro aun sollozando más fuerte, abalanzándose sobre el pelirrojo abrazándolo por el cuello, aferrándose a él, a su aroma, a su complexión, a su ser.

\- Lo que escuchas, no me importa si no me puedes esperar, si en el tiempo en el que no estoy llega alguien más, solo, no me olvides y algún día volveré, y ganare de nuevo tu corazón, le ganare a quien sea que intento arrebatarte de mi lado y se lo restregare en la cara demostrándole al mundo cuando te amo…

\- Kagami-kun… A veces dices cosas muy profundas… Es vergonzoso…

Y así entre lágrimas, despedidas promesas y un casto beso entre ambos.

Observando como aquel avión desaparecía entre las nubes.

Kuroko Tetsuya comprendió lo que era el amor.

Y lo agridulce que este podía ser.

 **VII**

\- ¡Kuroko-sensei! Nee ¡Kuroko-sensei!

La pequeña y chillona voz de una de sus alumnas lo saco de sus pensamientos. Le sonrió a la pequeña, la cual correspondió con una deslúmbrate sonrisa, satisfecha de que al fin el mayor la escuchara.

\- ¿Que ocurre Kana-chan?

\- Tengo una pregunta

\- ¿De verdad?- cuestiono divertido, los niños eran increíbles, sus ocurrencias le divertían mucho, eran tan inocentes que a veces sus preguntas se respondían hasta con una simple palabra.

\- ¿Qué significa que amar a alguien?

\- ¿Porque preguntas eso Kana-chan? – pregunto alzando ligeramente una ceja, confundido por un cuestionamiento así de una niña de 6 años.

\- Es que mi hermano dice estar profu~ndamente enamorado de su novia, dice que la ama mucho. ¿Qué es eso sensei? ¿Cómo es estar enamorado profuuundamente de alguien?

Kuroko sonrió melancólico alborotando con ternura la castaña cabellera de la pequeña infante.

\- Estar enamorado significa que quieres a alguien mucho, al punto de amar a ese alguien, mientras que el amor es un sentimiento muy bonito, un sentimiento que te permite querer hasta los defectos de la otra persona…

\- ¿Cómo eructar? ¿O sacarse los mocos? –interrumpió la niña

Kuroko rio divertido abrazando a la niña con delicadeza, por eso amaba a los niños, eran ten tiernos a veces.

\- Es algo más complejo que eso pequeña, pero con el tiempo lo descubrirás.

\- Mmm está bien… ¡Muchas Gracias Sensei!

\- No es nada, ahora termina el trabajo que estamos realizando.

\- ¡Sí!

Sonrió viendo como la menor regresaba a su silla y continuaba con su trabajo. Mientras el, soltó un suspiro de melancolía, abrió su lapicera y de adentro saco una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo donde descansaba un pequeño y desgastado botón.

Ya habían pasado muchos años desde entonces, y ambos sabían que poco se iban a comunicar. Y aun por raro que parezca, aquel sentimiento seguía avivando su interior cada que lo recordaba, a él, a quien considero su único y ultimo amor, Kagami Taiga.

Aquel amor seguía tan presente, como la última vez que le vio hace poco más de 7 años.

 **VII**

El día laboral había terminado, estaba algo cansado, el fin de semana tenía que preparar algunos materiales para la clase del lunes y solo quería llegar y dormir y no despertar sino hasta el lunes en la mañana, cuando tenía que ir a trabajar de nuevo.

Pero sus planes se vieron saboteados cuando de improviso, Kise le había llamado, diciéndole que se había organizado una reunión de viejos compañeros así, sin más y que más le valía asistir o lo sacaría a rastras de su casa.

Suspiro y luego chasqueo la lengua molesto, últimamente suspiraba bastante y sin un porque. Resignado se dirigió a su residencia, tomo una ducha rápida, se puso ropa decente y cómoda, comió algo sencillo y ligero, y salió rumbo al apartamento de Kise, donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

Camino lentamente y sin prisa por las concurridas calles de Tokio, ahora era un hombre de casi 25 años, que… Aun pasaba desapercibido para la mayoría.

Despacio y aprovechando que la gente no correteaba apurada, decidió ir a pie hasta el apartamento de su amigo. Sin embargo, comenzó a sentirse ansioso.

Miro a su alrededor pero todo se veía normal, la gente caminaba concentrada en sus cosas y nadie le ponía atención. Sin embargo un sentimiento similar al miedo lo inundo.

Sentía que alguien lo observaba penetrantemente.

Como si pudiera ver atreves de le, derribando todos sus escudos.

Camino aún más deprisa y sin darse cuenta se desvió de su camino. Llegando a un viejo parque, donde unos jóvenes preparatorianos jugaban básquet callejero.

Trato de regularizar su respiración, y dio un saltito asustado en su lugar cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

Contesto inseguro ya que era un número que no conocía. Y cuando apenas, con voz cortada iba a preguntar quién era. Aquella voz hablo primero.

\- Espero que no me hayas olvidado… O alguien más ocupe ahora tu corazón.

Se le dificulto respirar, de repente todo era borroso. Sentía que sus ojos ardían y que en cualquier momento, todas esas fuerzas que había juntado a lo largo de los años, desaparecerían, así sin más, derribándolo, quebrándolo.

Mostrando la débil ser que era.

\- Ka…

\- Mira detrás de ti…

 **XI**

Se sentía como todo un acosador. Le había pedido ayuda a Kise, que era el único capaz de convencer hasta por la fuerza a Kuroko de algo. Y así fue.

Rio divertido cuando por fin lo vio. No había cambiado nada para sus ojos. Seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo escuálido que haba conocido en la preparatoria.

Seguía siendo hermoso.

Supo que debía cambiar el plan cuando el peliceleste comenzó a alterarse, aún seguía siendo bastante perspicaz y se daba cuenta de las cosas bastante rápido.

Llamo a Kise y en menos de un minuto las cosas cambiaron, él ahora tenía el celular de Kuroko preparado para marcar en el propio. Esperando la oportunidad perfecta y esta llego.

Marco rápidamente y rio por sus acciones. Dando el primer paso, hablando el primero.

\- Espero que no me hayas olvidado… O alguien más ocupe ahora tu corazón.

Hablo divertido, mientras una sonrisa se plantaba en sus labios

\- Mira detrás de ti…

Y no dudo en avanzar lento hasta el, quedando a centímetros de su cuerpo, seguía siendo tan pequeño, tan perfecto, tan... Kuroko.

Rio ante sus ideas sacando de su ensoñación al más bajo, quien de inmediato, giro alzando la vista, topándose con esos ojos color escarlata que tanto había extrañado.

\- Kagami-kun…

Susurro, mientras se paraba de puntitas llevando sus manos al rostro del mayor.

Comprobando que aquello no fuera un sueño.

Había cambiado, un poco solamente, ahora era más alto, se veía más maduro, sus facciones eran las de un hombre hecho y derecho. Un hombre, guapo, varonil, fuerte, que haría suspirar a cualquier chica.

\- En verdad eres tu… -hablo mientras de sus ojos desbordaban las lágrimas que hasta el momento, por la impresión, se había obligado a retener- En verdad eres tu… T-Taiga… -sollozo, al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a su cuello, que aspiraba su aroma, que se sentía un descarado por llamarlo por su nombre apenas y se reencontraron.

Kagami estaba en shock. Su nombre sonaba tan bien saliendo de aquellos labios, pronunciado con aquella voz. Sin pensarlo más, se aferró a la cintura de Kuroko, levantándole unos centímetros del suelo. Regocijándose por aquella llama que ardía en su interior.

\- Te extrañe tanto… Taiga… Taiga…

\- Hey para… o me veré en la necesidad de hacer cosas vergonzosas en público…

Kuroko no dijo nada… Simplemente levanto la cara estiro el cuello y le beso. Sin miedos ni penas. Un beso sincero cargado de amor, de sentimientos, de deseos.

\- Te necesito… Te eh necesitado todo este tiempo… Kagami-kun nunca te lo dije, pero estoy enamorado de ti, te quiero, te amo, por favor…

Kagami pasó por todos los tonos de rojo ante aquellas palabras, ante aquella implícita petición. Que fue recompensada con un beso.

Todo desapareció para ellos. El mundo acababa de dejar de existir, se necesitaban, se habían necesitado durante muchos años. Y ahora no querían charlas ni explicaciones, querían sentirse, saber que era real, que ahí en verdad estaba el otro. Profesándole amor eterno y sincero.

Ni siquiera supieron cómo, pero ya estaban entre sábanas blancas amándose, en el hotel en donde se hospedaba el pelirrojo.

Gemidos, jadeos, caricias, todo comenzaba a fundirse en un calor incesante que llenaba todo su ser, haciéndolos sentir completos, mientras que la noche, la luna y aquella desordenada habitación de hotel eran testigos de la consumación de su amor. Del deseo, de la desesperación de sentirse. De lo sinceras y transparentes que era cada beso, cada palabra y caricia.

Cada pequeño detalle era tan pasional como amoroso.

Todo aquella noche, había sido perfecto.

.

.

.

Despertó cansado, con dolor en el cuerpo, especialmente sus caderas. Se sentó de lleno, arrepintiéndose al momento por el dolor, pero estaba asustado, recordando todo lo de anche.

Entro en pánico cuando no vio ni ropa tirada o alguien a su lado y cuando apenas iba, con dificultad, a ponerse de pie.

Una silueta bien reconocida para el entraba a la habitación, solo con la parte de debajo de un viejo pijama, con el desayuno entre sus brazos.

\- Buen día hermoso…

\- Kagami-kun…

\- Ayer era Taiga -comento pícaro, provocando un sonrojo en el de ojos azules

Dejo la bandeja de lado, y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, a su lado, juntando su frente con la de él, sintiéndose dichoso de poder ser el, quien viera tan hermoso ser que era Kuroko.

\- Al parecer no te has dado cuenta…

Kuroko pareció reaccionar y miro confundido al mayor quien solo dirigió la vista a su mano izquierda y en seguida él lo hizo. Llevándose la sorpresa de su vida, llorando mientras se aferraba al pelirrojo, mientras decía que lo amaba una y otra vez.

Kagami sonrió, separándose y besando con devoción aquella hermosa y frágil mano que alguna vez le mando increíbles pases, donde ahora descansaba un bonito anillo de plata en el dedo anular.

Un anillo que marcaría su futuro de ahora en adelante.

 **X**

Y después de muchos reencuentros, platicas, anécdotas, sentimientos, noches de pasión, demandantes besos, caricias y palabras de amor. Kagami y Kuroko se casaron.

Vivian felices en Japón, aunque a veces se separaban por unos cuantos meses cuando Kagami iba a ver las cosas en su, ahora empresa. O bien, ambos se tomaban una vacaciones y desaparecían por ahí después del papeleo de Kagami en Los Ángeles.

Su vida era perfecta, lo que siempre deseo.

Y después de tanto tiempo.

Kuroko Tetsuya se dio cuenta, que una despedida, no necesariamente significa un adiós.

Tal vez e incluso, esta pueda significar un nuevo comienzo.

Uno, del cual, no se arrepentía, ni arrepentiría para nada.

* * *

Hola queridos lectores OwO

Aqui Menko reportandose, despues de... No se cuanto tiempo XD

Me alegra volver aunque sea con un oneshot improvisado que salio a mitad de la noche

Y pues esto es lo que pasa cuando no duermo y me pongo a escribir jajaja xD

Desde hace mucho que queria hacer un KagaKuro, y al final salio esto!

Espero que les haya gustado, y que no haya tantos errores o cosas incoherentes xD

Como siempre... Merezco un review? Yo espero que si ^^

Nos leemos en la próxima, espero regresar pronto!

Me despido por el momento, Muchas Gracias por leer!

MattaNe~~

MenkoOut!


End file.
